


Silver Bullet

by PurpleWombat14481



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Dethan to be added later, Gen, I promise, M/M, May be cliched, POV First Person, Stiles POV, Superwolf, Title Subject to Change, i don't know how to tag, relationships will happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleWombat14481/pseuds/PurpleWombat14481
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural/Teen Wolf Crossover. When mysterious new hunters show up in town, it is left to Stiles to investigate. It becomes clear that they are more than they seem. Pack drama doesn't seem to help the matter at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in Stiles' point of view. Feedback would be nice :)
> 
> Cannon divergent from SPN around season 7/early 8 (I will decide this soon) and from TW season 3a.
> 
> Summary may change too, once I finish this.

I let out a sigh as I flopped onto my bed. Thank God it was Friday. I wasn’t in the mood to deal with werewolves or Scott’s relationship issues. Locking myself in my room and listening to All Time Low was sounding reaaalllyyy good. No wolves, no girlfriend drama, just me and music. 

“Stiles.” A deep voice suddenly growled from somewhere near my window.

“Shit!” I exclaimed in surprise, falling off my bed in a twisted pile of blankets. “How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!”

“We need your help.” Derek growled, staying where he was.

“I was kinda looking forward to a wolf free weekend.” I grumbled, untangling myself from my sheets and moving to my desk chair. “Plus, I’m just a human, remember?”

“It’s hunters.”

“I’ll talk to the Argents. Again. I thought there was a truce?”

“It’s not the Argents. They’re new. You need to talk to them and see if you can find out anything.”

“B-wha? Are they dangerous?”

“Yes. To me and the pack. Not to you.”

“So we’re back to the whole ‘Stiles not pack’ thing then.” I glared at him. I’d thought we were over that. 

“Just find out why they’re here.” He ordered as he climbed back out of my window.

“I don’t have to take orders! I’m not pack remember?” I yelled after his retreating frame. Just then, my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text from Scott apologizing for Derek dragging me into their newest issue. Attached was a picture of the supposed hunters.

They looked like they might be brothers. Maybe. The taller one had long brown hair and looked friendly. The other had short, light-colored hair and a disinterested expression. They didn’t really look like hunters, especially the taller one, but looks are deceiving. I should know, what, with Allison’s family and all. Well, looked like I had no choice but to help.

I was just starting to wonder how I would find them when I received another text from Scott, letting me know where they were staying. Some motel. I didn’t even know we had a motel in Beacon Hills.

I didn’t want to go looking for hunters, but if my friends were in danger I had no choice. Plus, it was still early so I could get meeting them done and still have free time. Reluctantly dragging myself out of my chair, I grabbed my red hoodie and headed towards the motel.

The walk there was a good fifteen to twenty minutes, but I’d rather not have had them recognize my Jeep and find out where I live. Or follow me to Derek’s recently refurbished house.

I found the door to the room they were supposedly staying in and knocked. If they didn’t answer I would have to figure out how to break in. Luckily, the taller man answered the door soon after I knocked.

“Uhm. Hello?” He greeted.

“Hi. I’m. . . Isaac. From the high school. I heard you’re researching all of the strange occurrences. Uh, I have a theory.” His eyebrows rose in confusion. I must have been talking uberfast again. I took a deep breath and then continued. “There’s no way the deaths were caused by a big cat. There are none around here. I think it was something supernatural. Probably a werewolf.”

“Werewolves don’t exist kid.” He responded. Time to let out my biggest secret. This guy had better be a hunter. 

“Yeah, they do. They were responsible for all of the disappearances a year ago too. I’ve been attacked by one. Just, not everybody knows.” Well, not my whole secret. For good measure, I threw in “I think there’s a whole pack. Plus, one of my friends is a hunter. You’re one too, right?”

“Oh, um.”

“Sammy, I’m back. I brought pie!” A voice boomed as the door flew open. The other brother walked in. He raised an eyebrow when he saw me and sent the tall one –Sam, I assumed— a strange look. “What’s the kid doing here?”

“He has information about the murders.”

“I thought it was an animal attack?”

“Dean, he knows.”

“Oh.”

“He confirmed that it’s werewolves.”

“Awesome. Grab the silver and lets go.” The newcomer, Dean, told his brother. He grabbed an innocent looking bag and started pulling guns and extra bullets out of it. After he set the food down of course. 

“Wait!” They both turned to me, staring questioningly. “We don’t know how many there are. You’re going to be outnumbered. Let me go with you.” I pleaded.

“Kid, this is dangerous. Go home.”

“I have training. I’ll be fine. I want to help.”

“Kid—“

“Dean.” Sam broke in. “Let him help. He’ll probably just follow us anyway if we don’t let him.” Well. Was I that easy to read?

“Fine. But lets move.” Dean conceded. Handing me a gun, he quickly went over some rules. Not that I remembered any of them. I wasn’t planning on using the gun anyway.

We all went outside and got into the hunters’ car. A shiny, black, 1967 Impala. It was nice, like Derek’s Camaro, but I still preferred my Jeep. We sat in silence for a bit while Dean drove towards the woods. 

“So what’s the plan?” I asked, breaking the silence. Too much quiet tended to bother me. “You have to have some plan, right?” I added when they didn’t answer the question right away.

“We go in and gank the werewolves.” Dean answered me calmly. Crap.

“But what if we’re wrong? What happens if they haven’t actually killed anyone?”

“Then there are less werewolves in the world. Less risk for humans.” He paused and shot me a suspicious look in the rearview mirror. “Why?”

“Oh. But couldn’t they be my classmates or friends? Kids even?” He nodded. I started freaking out.

“You should have thought of that before you decided to come with us.” The hunter responded, with less patience than before. 

“How would you even cover up their deaths? This is a small town, these things won’t just go unnoticed.”

“We’ve done this before. Trust us. We do this for a living.” The taller one cut in.

“You can’t just kill a bunch of kids! Werewolves or not. I won’t be able to harm my friends.” I reasoned.

“Which is why I didn’t want you to come with us.” Dean explained to me, glaring at Sam. 

“I really would have followed you.” I reminded him. “Especially since I know these woods better than you. It wouldn’t be difficult.”

“Just make sure you let us do our jobs so more innocent people don’t get hurt.”

“They could be innocent people! Most of them probably didn’t choose the werewolf life. I mean, some might have, but I doubt all of them did. Some could have even been born all wolfy. Who knows? Well, the Argents may, but they scare me. And—“

“Get out.” I was cut off.

“Wait, what?”

“Get out of the car. We have to walk from here.” He explained. I clearly had not noticed that we had stopped right at the edge of the woods. From what I could tell, we were pretty far into pack territory. 

“Oh.” I nodded and scrambled out of the Impala. The hunters went around to the trunk, and I followed. Inside, there was a false bottom. When it was lifted, it showed an arsenal of monster-hunting weapons. The brothers went about grabbing whatever they thought they would need, despite already having a bag full of guns. They pulled out a couple flashlights as well. Apparently, I didn’t deserve to get one though.

As they walked towards the woods, I realized they had a better idea of who the werewolves were than I had thought. They seemed to know exactly where they were going: the Hale house. Shit.

“Hey, guys? I think I heard something over there.” I broke the silence, pointing away from the house. I wasn’t about to let them get that close to the pack’s home base. They ignored me. I had no choice but to follow them to the place where our Alpha had lost so much.

As we stepped into the clearing in front of the house, a lone figure stepped out of the darkness across from us. Derek. Immediately, both of the hunters tensed and put a hand on the nearest gun. The movements were miniscule to me, but must have been blatant to the alert werewolf. 

“Who are you and why are you here. This is private property, you’re trespassing.” Derek spoke first. His eyes stayed trained on the brothers, though he knew I was there. Dean moved, no longer trying to be stealthy, and pointed his gun at Derek’s chest. 

I moved before thinking. Silver wasn’t going to kill Derek, unless it has wolfsbane in it, but that thought didn’t even register. I found myself between Derek and the gun.

“Don’t hurt him.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the beginning of season 9 of Supernatural, here's chapter two :)
> 
> But for reals, sorry this took so long. I got really busy with school and then writer's block happened for a bit in the middle of the chapter. I knew where it was going, but not how to get there.
> 
> As always, reviews are nice :)

“Don’t.”

“Isaac, get out of the way. He’s one of them.” Dean growled at me. I knew he’d barely tolerated me in the car, now he was pissed off. I should have known better than to get in the way of a hunter, but common sense was not my thing.

“Stiles, move.” Derek growled, just loud enough for me to hear. I didn’t need to see him to know his eyes flashed alpha red.

“No. You haven’t hurt anyone.” I replied stubbornly. My attention then turned back to the hunter standing behind the gun. “The Argents have decided that the pack isn’t dangerous.” The gun stayed trained on Derek’s chest and, therefore, mine as well.

“Chris hasn’t seen what we’ve seen.” For a moment, he sounded like the weary warrior that he probably was. I would have felt bad, if he hadn’t been trying to kill my alpha. Screw what Derek thought, I was pack.

“You haven’t seen what we’ve seen! You’re too late to stop the murders, because we already took care of the problem! The pack working together with the Argents.” I reasoned. Hunters have teamed up with the pack before, so there was no reason for them to be hunted. As I was talking another wolf made his way into the clearing. Sam’s gun was aimed at him almost instantly.

“Isaac, I told you to go to Scott’s.” Derek growled at his beta.

“Yeah. Well, I wasn’t going to let you have all of the fun.” Isaac replied cheekily. Him and the rest of the puppies, and they hated it when I called them that, were all too stubborn for their own good. They just couldn’t stay out of trouble. “And I’m not leaving you two here on your own.”

“Wait. If you’re Isaac,” Dean’s glance shifted to said teenager as he spoke, then snapped back to me. “Then who are you?”

“My name is Stiles Stilinski. My father’s the sheriff and if you ever want to see the light of day again, you’ll leave us alone.”

“Okay. Enough Stalling. Get out of the way or I’m going to shoot through you.” He growled. “We’re not scared of some small-town sheriff.”

“You should be.” My father’s voice came from behind the hunters. He walked into view with his gun aimed at Dean. Scott and Allison were following close behind. Allison had an arrow ready and aimed at Sam. Anyone else would have been a nervous in the face of werewolves, a hunter, and police, but the hunters were still calm and collected. They both put away their weapons, but Dean was smirking slightly.

“Hey Uncle Jack.” _Wait. WHAT?_ _Uncle?_ That was unexpected. Like, completely and totally. Especially since my dad had always told me that he didn’t have family aside from me and mom. My dad hardly reacted, his eyes widened slightly in recognition but the gun stayed trained on Dean’s chest. “Dad said that you’d abandoned hunting. Decided to become a police officer instead?”

“Put the weapons down and then we can talk.” My father demanded. The hunters actually listened, putting down their guns. “All of them.” Several more weapons ended up on the forest floor.

I was too busy watching my dad walk away interacting with my… cousins? to notice that the pack was grouping together around me. I startled when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Derek. He glared at me in a way that may have been either a ‘don’t do that again’ or a ‘Stiles, you’re an idiot’ or both. Either way, it was still a reaction to me risking my life for him. Again. I had probably scared the crap out of him, because he actually despite his rough exterior. And the constant denial that I was just as much pack as any of the puppies. I got so caught up in analyzing Derek’s actions that I didn’t notice my name being called.

“Stiles. Stiles!” Derek growled at me. “You’re related to them?”

“Hey! I didn’t know I had any family other than dad. Don’t blame me for them showing up.” I defended myself.

“I wasn’t.” _Oh. Well. Awkward._ The pack and I stood there in silence while my dad kept talking to the hunters. I wanted to find out exactly what was going on, but at the same time, I wanted to stick with my friends. Unconsciously, we all grouped close together, even Derek.

“What are they saying?” I asked the wolves in general.

“They want to kill us, the pack, and your dad is trying to reason with them. Saying that not all supernatural creatures are harmful. He’s saying that we were all humans first and we can’t control what happened to us.” Scott reports back to me. The others just stay silent, listening in on the conversation that I cannot hear.

 We stood there in silence for a while longer. I could see that my dad was starting to get a bit frustrated when him and my cousins finally started to head back over to us. The hunters still seemed perfectly calm.

“Stiles, you and your friends should head back to the house. I’ll meet you there with these two.” My dad told me. “Grab anyone not here if you want.” I nodded in agreement.

Allison, Scott and I went over to Derek’s car, the alpha following close behind. Wordlessly, we loaded into the vehicle with the on-again, off-again couple together in the back. While Derek drove, I texted Aiden to meet us at my house. I didn’t bother with Ethan and Danny, as they wouldn’t react well to an interrupted date night, or Lydia, since she preferred to stay away from the werewolf stuff.

 All of the wolves, including Aiden, were in my front yard by the time Derek’s car reached the driveway. Even without wolf senses I could tell that everyone was really tense. I led everyone inside with little talking from anyone but me. I ranted a bit like I always do. Inside, we all settled in my living room to wait for my family. Allison and Scott claimed a chair together, while Isaac, Derek, Aiden, and I all crammed onto the couch. It didn’t take much longer for my dad’s car to enter the driveway. All of the wolves tensed as a second vehicle, the impala, pulled in front of my house too.

Once inside, my dad brought several more chairs into the living area so everyone had a place to sit. “We’re going to talk through this like civilized humans, okay? They’re kids, you can’t harm them because of something that isn’t even their fault.” My dad addressed the hunters.

“Just let us kill the alpha.” Dean tried to reason. “Then the rest of them will be harmless.”

 “You kill the alpha, and one of the betas inherits the power.” My father reminded him. I was still shocked that he was an ex-hunter. Also kind of annoyed, because he had made me explain everything. Several times. “So that won’t be happening.”

“Then we’ll need to gank them all.” Dean pressed on.

“No.” I asserted, before my dad could get a word in.

 “I wouldn’t expect anything less from the boy who runs with wolves.” He muttered mockingly, mostly to his brother.

“I would let you kill them if they were responsible for anyone’s death.” I lied smoothly, though I was pretty sure everyone knew I was anyway.

“They’re monsters, Stiles. That’s all they’ll ever be. So get out of the way and let us do our job, or else.” At those words, I could hear the entire pack growling. Without even looking, I could tell that their eyes had all flashed their respective colors. Dean and Sam were visibly thrown off guard.

“Three alphas in one pack?” Sam asked. Dean seemed to be calculating his chances of being able to best the pack.

“Four, actually. So you have no chance against us. I don’t care how good you think you are as hunters.” I gloated a bit.

“We can take ‘em.” Dean recovered.

“You’re not hunting anyone, not in my town.” My dad cut in.

“They’re werewolves uncle. That’s what we do, remember?”

“No. And if anything happens to the pack while you are in town, I’ll make sure you get locked away and can’t get out. Even with angelic or demonic help.” _What…_

My cousins nodded in assent, although very grudgingly (Dean more so than Sam). I couldn’t imagine them staying very long in Beacon Hills anyway. It was nice to know that my dad would protect my pack over staying in the good graces of some not-so-distant family members. I felt my entire pack relax around me as the hunters agreed to back off. The tense feeling of the room was starting to dissipate when Ethan ran in, breathless and wild-eyed.

"Ethan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHoops, cliffhanger number two.
> 
> I'm honestly pretty excited for the next part though :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter before the epiloge. Ohmygod I actually basically finished a story for once. I'm so proud.
> 
> Writing as Stiles is a lot of fun :3
> 
> The exorcism is taken from an episode of Supernatural, Let it Bleed. I copied it from a wiki, cuz, y'know, Latin.
> 
> Forgive me for any errors, I shall go through this soon to double check.
> 
> Also, yes, the tag Stiles/Derek is still accurate. You shall see. Just be patient.

“Ethan, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Danny. We were watching a movie and I left for all of two minutes to make popcorn. I got back to him and there was a strong sulfur smell so I asked him about it. His eyes turned black, like completely, and he started saying things like ‘we’ve stayed away from here for long enough.’ Then he just got up and left.” He explained, talking almost as fast as I tended to do. He then finally noticed the hunters. “Who are you?”

“The solution to your demon problem.” Was the response that came from Sam.

“Woah. Demons?” I interjected.

“Yes. Demons. But before we help, you’re going to tell us who the leader of this pack is. We won’t hurt them, but we want to be prepared just in case.” Dean demanded. I gestured to Ethan to join us on the couch while I debated telling them. E was clearly distressed, and contact with the pack would help him, at least a little.

“It’s me.” Scott announced, standing up.

“No its not. Sit down Scott.” I told him. Yes, he was my best friend, but I wasn’t going to let him disillusion himself like that. He was barely able to co-captain the lacrosse team, there was no way he would be able to lead a pack on his own. I made the split decision to throw myself under the bus. “It’s actually m—“

“Me.” Derek growled, effectively cutting me off. “Now help Ethan.”

“Yeah, can we go save Danny now?” Ethan added to the reminder of the real problem.

“Demons are easy.” Dean said. I assumed that that was a yes. “Follow us.”

The hunters got up and went outside. After briefly glancing at Derek for confirmation, the pack and I all got up to follow. My dad rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen instead. All of us gathered around the back of the impala. Moments later, my dad reappeared carrying what looked like a bag of rock salt. Sam took the bag, while Dean opened up the trunk.

“Always prepared, right?” Dean said knowingly.

“You know just as well as I do that no one ever truly abandons hunting.” My dad replied.

“Thanks uncle Jack, but we shouldn’t need much salt.” Sam added, pulling a knife out of the trunk. “We get him with this and that demon is dead. Permanently.”

“Woah. No. You are not stabbing my boyfriend with a knife.” Ethan objected from next to his brother.

“This is the best way to keep the demon from returning.”

“Perform an exorcism then, you have to know how to.” I cut in. “Danny is pack too, and I’m not going to let you hurt him.”

“Have you kept up on your Latin Sammy?” Dean asked after a pause. The taller brother nodded. “Then lets figure out a way to get this demon into a trap.”

“Is somebody going to need to act as live bait for this?”

“Probably.”

“Awesome. I’ll do it. I’m human, so more susceptible to demons, right?”

“Stiles.” My dad started, angrily, while Derek growled. Weird, he was awfully protective of the pack.

“You probably are the best one to do it.” Sam said, sending my dad an apologetic glance. “Just mention you’re a Winchester and it’ll go after you. We’ll set up a safe place with a bunch of devil’s traps for you to run to. It won’t be able to leave if it enters one, and then we can exorcise it.” I glanced at my dad before committing for sure. He reluctantly nodded.

“I’m not a Winchester. Though sharing a name with a gun would be kinda cool.” I caught myself before getting too far off topic. “But I do know a place. Grab what you need and follow me.” Chalk and spray paint made their way out of the trunk. Once everyone was ready, I started heading towards Jackson’s old house. “How am I supposed to find Danny in the first place?”

“I’ll go with you.” Derek got out, daring anyone to object. “I can track it.”

“It’s okay Derek. I’ll go with him.” Scott insisted, obviously either ignoring or totally just oblivious to the other alpha’s glare.

“How about you take everyone to Jackson’s house while sour wolf and I start tracking down Danny?” I suggested instead. Scott sometimes made a mess of things, and we didn’t want to screw up while trying to get a demon. “Okay?”

“Sure.” He agreed. Derek and I stopped walking and let my best friend continue leading everyone. Ethan paused for a moment and glanced at us, silently begging us to find and save Danny.

“Ethan, come on!” His twin yelled at him. The alpha quickly followed the group.

“So where should we start, oh wolfy one?” I questioned, turning to Derek.

“Don’t call me that.” He said, seemingly annoyed. I was convinced that he secretly loved all of my nicknames for him. “Just patrol the town and I’ll see if I can catch the sulfur smell Ethan was talking about.”

I agreed with him and we set a strategic course through Beacon Hills. Which, yeah, totally was a beacon for the supernatural. And hunters, apparently. Derek could have searched a lot faster if he had just used his werewolf speed, but he stayed by my side the entire time. We took extra care when walking around the high school, because half the time when something went wrong it occurred there. The school and all of the sports fields were deserted.

We had been walking for what had seemed like forever by the time Derek picked up on something near the police station. Another place where a lot of bad crap happened. Then again, that seemed to be the entire town. As we approached the station, he stuck an arm out in front of me to stop me from walking. I almost questioned him, but at that point Danny, or the demon in his body, walked out of the front of the station.

“Oh? Who’s this? A boy and his wolf. How sweet that you think you can save your friend.” The demon said, eyes going pitch black. The voice was clearly Danny’s, but it still sounded slightly off. The demon started walking towards us. “If you leave now, I may be able to leave you alive. You wouldn’t believe how much he’s screaming at me in here.” I wanted to comment on that, but for once I was focused on the task at hand: saving a member of my pack.

“Sorry, but I can’t do that.” I began, shoving Derek’s arm out of my way. I needed to be able to run if the demon went after me. Luckily, we were close enough to Jackson’s house that I would be able to run there with my measly human speed. “As a Winchester, I’m not going to let you kill an innocent boy.”

“You’re a Winchester? Interesting.” Demon-Danny stopped walking forward for a second. He almost seemed confused. “ I thought there were only two of them. But no matter. You cannot be allowed to live now. A shame really.” That was all of the warning I got before it lunged at me. I dodged by the skin of my teeth. Derek stepped in front of me, and was about to speak. He didn’t get the chance, however, because he was thrown aside by just a flick of Danny’s hand.

“Shit.” I muttered, sprinting towards the safe house. I didn’t look back, just hoped that the demon was chasing me. All of my focus was on making it to the house without tripping over my own two feet. As I neared Jackson’s, I began to hear footsteps echoing behind me that were two loud to be Derek’s. The demon had taken the bait.

When I reached the house, I threw open the door and continued inside. There were no chalk or spray paint markings anywhere to be seen. I was starting to actually become a bit scared when a yell came from the monster wearing Danny’s skin. I finally turned around, and I saw that it was unable to moving very far. My eyes drifted upwards to see an elaborate drawing of symbols on the ceiling, done in red spray paint. Attracted by the noise of the trapped demon, everyone appeared near me from up the stairs. Well, everyone except for Derek, who was MIA. Aiden and the girls were consoling Ethan as he stood there watching.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus” Sam started saying a bunch of stuff in Latin. I had no idea what it meant, but the demon was reacting to it. He screamed and threatened to kill all of us, threatened to kill Danny. In the middle of it all, Derek showed up. He stood there staring. My cousins did not seem to be phased by all of the action and the exorcism continued. ”Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.  Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.”

At the conclusion of the Latin phrases, Danny’s head leaned back and a thick black smoke came out of his mouth. It flew above our heads and disappeared, luckily not inside one of us. The demon gone, my friend fell to the ground in a limp pile. Ethan rushed forward, into the circle on the ceiling, and sank to his knees while picking up Danny. There was total silence, aside from the occasional mutter from Ethan, for a few minutes until Danny’s eyes opened. They were their natural brown color once again.

“Ethan? What happened?” He asked weakly, lifting a hand to his boyfriend’s face.

“You were possessed by a demon. But you’re okay now.” The alpha explained. Both of them were pulled up to their feet by the rest of the pack.

“Really? Demons? I thought there wasn’t enough supernatural activity going on in this town.” He said sarcastically. Any tension that was in the room broke at that as the pack converged into a big group hug, me included. Derek just stood by and watched with my family.

Everyone was okay. For once, nobody had died, at least as far as we knew. The issue with my cousins being hunters would have to be resolved, but at that moment I was just glad to be done with the demon encounter. Anything else was a problem for another day.


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, I'm going to miss this fic. There is def going to be a companion piece that focuses on the family relationships, and there may be a sequel that will focus on the sterek relationship. Thank you all for reading :)

“If you ever want hunter training, give us a call.” Sam told me as they were getting ready to leave, a few days after we saved Danny. Only my dad, Derek, and I were there to see them go. “You have that protective instinct. Plus, it kind of runs in the family.”

“I’m never going to be a hunter.” I informed him. “But I may take you up on that, so I can defend myself.”

“Just let us know.”

“Thanks.” I told them, genuinely. “For hunters, you guys are really not that bad.” I paused. “Well, once you got past wanting to kill the pack.”

“Well, it’s what we do. Most of the werewolves we’ve encountered were pretty feral. There’s something different about that pack of yours.”

“Yeah. I know.” I agreed, glancing over to where Derek seemed to be having an actual civilized conversation with Dean. From what I could hear, they were talking about cars. “My pack is pretty special.”

“You keep them grounded.” Sam replied in a confident manner.

“What? All of the wolves have a human anchor. Well, except Derek. It’s not me.”

“But every single one of them was very protective of you. Don’t sell yourself short.”

“I’m not—. “ I cut myself off when I heard my name mentioned by Dean. My attention turned completely to their conversation.

“If you hurt him, we’ll come back here and hunt you down.” I overheard my cousin tell Derek. “We may have different ideals, but he’s still family. Family is the most important thing. So be careful, or we’ll find out.”

“He’s more likely to hurt himself or one of us.” Derek replied, not seeming intimidated in the slightest bit. I agreed with him on that one.

“That’s not quite what I meant.” Dean informed him. The alpha looked just the slightest bit shocked.

“You can’t be serious.” Derek replied slowly after a few moments. I was kind of confused as to what they were talking about exactly.

“I saw how protective of him you were. Even more so than the rest of your pack.”

“Because he’s the one most likely to get hurt.”

“We both know he’s stronger than he looks.” Dean broke in before Derek could say anything else. “He’s also brave, seemingly more so than you are since you can’t even admit to yourself that you have emotions. Now enough with this chick flick crap.” Well then. I was about to question just what was going on when my dad finally started talking.

“I have to say, it was nice to see you boys.” He addressed my cousins, pulling both of them into a hug. I stood by and watched as the big bad hunters seemed uncomfortable for a moment before breaking down. My dad’s hugs had that effect on people. Derek hadn’t moved from where he’d been talking to Dean.

“Thank you for letting us stay here, after the initial issues.” Sam told my dad after he finally released them.

“No problem. If you’re ever nearby, don’t be afraid to visit. At least for a home cooked meal.” He offered.

“Will do.” Dean agreed. They moved over to the impala, which was still a beautiful car, and got inside. They didn’t waste much time before driving away. As soon as the vehicle disappeared, my dad went back inside the house without just a quick glance at Derek and I.

“Thanks,” Was all he said to me before starting to walk in the general directions of the preserve and his house. I ran up to him before he could get too far. I took a deep breath as I stopped him from walking away.

“You like me.”

“What?” He just blinked at me. My heart sank for a moment before I realized that he wasn’t looking at me like I was crazy. He almost looked… Hopeful.

“You wouldn’t mind if I did this, then.” I commented before leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. I pulled back as soon as my lips had brushed his. He didn’t react. “Right. Sorry then. I’ll just go curl up in a corner and die of embarrassment.” I told him before starting to walk away, disappointed.

“Wait.” Derek started before I got very far. I didn’t turn around, but I did stop walking. He slowly came into my line of vision. Looking straight into my eyes, he placed a hand on the side of my face and brought my mouth up to meet his. The second kiss lasted a bit longer than the first, but it was still chaste. I didn’t mind, it was perfect. There would be time for anything else later. I knew that any type of relationship with Derek wouldn’t be easy, what with the age difference and the fact that my dad was the sheriff, but it would be worth it.

For once, everybody had lived, and I was content to let life play out was it may.


End file.
